Freaky Farting Frenzy
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Peach Toadstool farting and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum farting have been done in their own fanfics, but now both princesses decide to see who can pass the most gas the best, with young and cheerful Toadette there to watch in all their gassy glory. This smells of absolute stupidity, and boy, does that stink. You know, like modern Cartoon Network!
1. Chapter 1

******Freaky Farting Frenzy  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Because there's not enough farting fanfics out there involving these two gassy princesses, amirite? Nope, we need both Peach and Bubblegum tooting!

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool and Toadette were in the Candy Kingdom, with Princess Bubblegum having brought them there through a warp portal that connected the Candy Kingdom with the Mushroom Kingdom. The two princesses wondered what to do in Princess Bubblegum's tower while Toadette was looking out the window, envying the view.

"So, you have a constant farting condition, too?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she held her hands together, wearing her regular pink dress.

Princess Peach nodded in response, her arms folded together. "Yeah. But I learned to embrace it ever since I was young. Let's just say, I haven't been kidnapped as much as I used too."

Bubblegum murmured as she tilted her head to the right, curious. "Hmm, maybe I should try doing that to the Ice King so I won't get kidnapped all the time." She glanced over at Toadette. "Does she have a farting problem, too?"

Peach shook her head as she blinked. "She used too, but then she managed to stop. She still lets out some now and then, though, like everyone else normally does."

Toadette turned around, facing both Peach and Bubblegum. "Why are you two talking about farts?" She asked innocently as she wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap.

Bubblegum turned to Toadette, moving her arms about. "Well, I went through a farting problem, and so did both Marceline and Flame Princess. But we managed to get some control of it..."

"Well, you can't fault your big butt from wanting to play the tuba," Peach commented as she giggled, shrugging. "After all, I pray the lord and savior, Captain Kirk, for my great flatulence, and every day, I _Grant Kirk Hope_."

Suddenly during the chat, Princess Bubblegum's stomach grumbled as the three girls noticed, all of them glancing at each other as Princess Bubblegum farted, a large pink bubble emerging out of her pink dress, with Bubblegum slightly blushing in embarrassment. Peach and Toadette both giggled as they noticed how big Bubblegum's fart bubble was.

"Wow, Bonnibel! Your fart bubble is huge!" Toadette exclaimed as she raised her arms in the air. "A total 360 of giant proportions! Like, Xbox hueg! In fact, as big as the Xbox One!"

Bubblegum sighed as she closed her eyes, placing both of her hands on her pink face. "Oh, I know... everyone laughs at me because of how big my bubbles are."

Peach felt something rolling in her stomach, smiling as she glanced back up at Bubblegum. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm pretty gassy too." Placing both of her hands on her butt, Toadette and Bubblegum watched as Princess Peach farted loudly, her flatulence being deeper pitched than Bubblegum's.

Bubblegum's eyes widened as she gasped. "Goodness, yours was deeper than mine! How was that possible?" She asked, leaning forward as she let out another fart, the bubble being half the size than the first one.

Peach giggled as she waved her right hand at Bubblegum. "Oh, I eat a lot of turnips and mushrooms. It really helps to make farts loud and majestic." She then raised her left hand as she opened her mouth, letting out another fart that went on longer, being even more deeper pitched, following off with two poots.

Toadette felt something wet in her panties, glancing down as she gasped. "Uh... I gotta use the little girl's room..." She then headed out of Bubblegum's bedroom as she went straight to the bathroom.

Bubblegum folded her arms as she nodded her head. "Oh my, it looks like we're both still pretty gassy, huh?" She admitted as she folded her arms, a smirk appearing on her face. "Want to see who's gassier between the two of us?"

Peach smiled as she let out another drawn out bout of flatulence from her butt, placing her hands on her hips as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We'll see who's the real Pootstool around here!"

And thus it began, the farting contest that would cause great strive to the Candy Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom... as well as all of Ooo and Mario World. Now only one question remains...

...

...

...

...

_...Is Your Body Ready?_


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum were about to get their farting contest on the way, with the bubblegum princess standing in her tower before the candy citizens.

"My fellow sweet people, I have to inform you that I'm going to be away for a while," Princess Bubblegum stated as she had her pink arms on her hips. "I want to assure you that I'm doing doing anything stupid or gross..."

Peach farted, her butt pointed at the air as the candy people watched in shock. Princess Bubblegum stated at Peach as Peach giggled in response, waving her right hand behind her butt as she let out another rotten fart, with Princess Bubblegum being thankful that she had no nose to smell it as the candy citizens began panicking about.

"Oh come on, I had to let those baked beans take effect," Peach commented as she stood up, folding her arms together.

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she had her right hand on her hip, shaking her head. "You don't have to let them out so soon!" She rolled her eyes. "Some princesses just don't have manners..."

"Implying that I care about that," Peach commented as she pointed at Princess Bubblegum. "Besides, you have farts contained in pink bubbles of gum!"

Princess Bubblegum let out a deep pitched toot as a large pink bubble appeared right out of the back of her purple dress, with the candy citizens gasping as they noticed how big her fart bubble was. Princess Bubblegum slightly blushed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"Well... even I can accidentally let them out," Princess Bubblegum pinpointed as she let out a cute little poot, a tiny pink bubble appearing out as Peach giggled in response.

Toadette was in the bathroom, reliving herself as she heard all the commotion outside. She sighed as she shook her head. "Oh, those princesses are so gassy..." She commented as she ripped one herself. "I gotta hang around with less fart filled girls..."


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum were in the Mushroom Kingdom, leaving Toadette behind in the Candy Kingdom as Princess Bubblegum had her hair in a pony tail, like Peach, wearing a slightly different dress. Peach also had her hair in a ponytail, preferring to have a cuter, slightly younger look as the two approached Toad Town, with Mario and Toad recognizing both princesses.

"Heya, Peach-a!" Mario greeted as he waved, noticing Bubblegum next to her. "I see you brought-a the princess from Adventure Time."

Peach blinked as she placed her hands on her hips, turning to Bubblegum. "Wait, you two met already?"

Bubblegum chuckled in embarrassment as she slightly blushed, rubbing her right arm. "Well, it's a little embarrassing, but yeah, Mario did rescue me once before..."

"I'll say." Toad commented as he folded his arms, smirking. "Mario actually brought me along that time."

Peach glanced at Mario in shock, shaking her head. "Oh, why didn't you tell me about it, Mario!?"

Mario shrugged in defense as he blinked. "Every time I tried-a to bring it up-a, you would be farting up a storm-a!"

Suddenly, Peach farted loudly, the back of her pink dress revealing her pink granny panties as Toad laughed, with Peach's eyes widening.

"Funny you mention that..." Peach muttered as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, feeling sheepish about herself.

"Oh boy. I can see that you still have it in you to suddenly let it go." A random yellow Toad mentioned as she walked past by Peach and Bubblegum.

"Well, let's not make things get out of hand..." Bubblegum suggested as she gasped, feeling a fart bubble exit her butt as she gawked at how big it was, being the size of her head. "Goodness me! I literally just let it go!"

Toad caught his breath as he wrapped his right arm around Mario. "Well, we might want to keep a close eye on the Bubblegum princess. Cause it looks like she's as gassy as Peach!"

"Mamma mia..." Mario bemoaned as he shook his head in disbelief, with both Peach and Bubblegum farting in unison. "Tell me about it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum headed towards the Mushroom Gorge, with a red robed Shy Guy and brown colored Goomba playing go fish with each other.

"Where's that Toadette girl?" Shy Guy asked as he moved his right stubby arm. "I haven't seen her in quite a while."

Goomba meekly shrugged as he shook his head. "I dunno, she's probably on one of her stupid adventures as usual."

"Shame. I kind of like seeing her jumping around here being a cute innocent idiot." Shy Guy commented as he placed a card down on the grass.

"How is she an innocent if she's cute or innocent?" Goomba commented as he bounced about.

Shy Guy was about to comment, when Princess Bubblegum farted loudly, catching their attention.

"Oh my, excuse me!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed in embarrassment as she placed her hands on her face, letting out another deep pitched poot, "I need to hold my flatulence in!"

Peach giggled as she wrapped her left arm around Princess Bubblegum. "Oh come on, Bonnibel! Be loud and proud!" She then snapped her fingers as she let out an earth shattering fart, causing parts of the earth to break apart as various different Shy Guys and Goombas ran for their lives.

The individual Shy Guy and Goomba both sighed as they glanced at each other, shaking their heads as they kept playing their games.

"What I don't miss is Princess Tootstool over there letting out her obnoxious methane," Shy Guy commented as he moved his hands about.

Goomba nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Princess Pootstool and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Peach and Princess Bubblegum both farted at the same time, causing the entire land underneath and surrounding them to break apart as the Shy Guy and Goomba fell to their deaths, with Peach holding Princess Bubblegum in her arms as she floated in the air.

"Our farts are really going to destroy the fabric and time and space, aren't they?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she felt more farts exiting from her butt.

Peach giggled as she nodded her head, with Princess Bubblegum sighing as Peach floated towards the west, using her flatulence to help propel her forward.

* * *

Back in Ooo, Toadette was trying to calm down the citizens of the Candy Kingdom as she was down on the grounds, moving her arms about.

"People, people! Calm down!" Toadette exclaimed as she bounced about. "Your fair, sweet princess will come back! Just settle down!"


End file.
